<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Theater Day by Shark419</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559643">A Theater Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419'>Shark419</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Natsuha being mom like usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuha takes Kaho to see the new blockbuster she had been waiting for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Theater Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time no fic huh<br/>So funny story, this fic came from a VC conversation over on the SC discord about how Kaho is a big fan of Idol Heroes, thus this fic was born. Anyway hopefully I can update my AUs soon with my quarantine time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The orange haired maiden had peered into her overhead mirror of her jet red Mustang, cars gliding along the streets as the sun set, dying the street orange-red as they neared a theater. Natsuha saw on the marquee was a certain movie that they arrived for; [Idol Heroes: Dark Genesis], was showing that night. She had some chips for the two in the front seat in case they were hungry while watching the film, but she didn’t want them gone so early. Kaho had convinced Natsuha to take her to the screening; she loved seeing her passion for the franchise as a whole.</p><p>    They slowly near the theater, the parking lot being filled with families wanting to watch the movie as well. They parked and, with their things, opened the doors to be greeted by a soft breeze and the summer evening heat beat onto the two. “So what is this Idol Heroes movie about, Kaho?” Natsuha asked Kaho as she looked to her side, as the very tall 12 year old girl had stood.</p><p>Kaho had glowed at the prospect of her asking that question. “It’s gonna be such a cool movie! It follows the last movie in the series where the Nemesis dudes show up and want to beat up the heroes, and then they fight and it’s so awesome! You may like it, Natsuha!” She told her, clearly showing her immense excitement verbally.</p><p>    “Really? Well, if you say so, Kaho.” She took a quick glance at Kaho who looked just as excited as she sounded, her face beamed with such a wide smile as her long red hair flowed. Her pale jacket was adorned with a button of Mighty Sailor Yuriko, one of the leads of that movie.</p><p>    They enter the theater and start filing over to the box office. “Yes miss, can we have two tickets to Idol Heroes: Dark Genesis please.”</p><p>    “Ah yes, and would you like to go to the 3D viewing?”</p><p>    “Yes, movie girl!” Kaho exclaimed, jumping in joy.</p><p>    “I guess we’ll go to the 3D viewing, Kaho.” Natsuha said as she looked to her with a soft smile. She just loved seeing her happy and excited for whatever this movie was. They shortly had received their tickets and started pacing toward, and eventually entering the screening room.</p><p>    The two enter the showing room as the trailers started rolling, showing the latest upcoming releases. Soon, a trailer for another new fantasy movie, [Stairway to Cinderella], was shown. It was a movie similar to the Idol Heroes movie, but the movie focused less on the battles that Kaho liked and more on the deep drama that was seen between the characters that enthralled Natsuha. She looked to Kaho as she didn’t pay much attention to that trailer in anticipation of the headlining movie, but looked back to the screen.</p><p>    “I want to watch that.” Natsuha muttered to herself as the trailer ended and the lights slowly dimmed, signaling the start of the film. The pre-movie essentials were played; turn your phone off, stay quiet, and have fun in the theater. Kaho didn’t get less excited though, as she was ready for the action packed blockbuster.</p><p>    The movie opened to a city shot, and then slowly panned down to the Mighty Sailor herself. Kaho was squealing at the sight of her, getting ready for the aftermath of the last movie and the continuation of the story she so loved. As she walked through the town, everything seemed normal; that was until it wasn’t.</p><p>    Kaho was getting more hyped for action as the opening scenes played out, leading to a meeting with the Nemesis team introducing their plans to conquer the nation and leading to several confrontations and fights. Kaho was thrilled at every twist and turn the movie presented. She was also happy to see new faces join the sailors.</p><p>    “You should be down for good, Kaori! Kinetic Punch!” Yuriko shouted as her forces fought the Destrudo forces at their full strength, as the fate of the nation rested on their hands. They won their fight, bloodied and bruised, as the movie drew to it’s conclusion. Kaho was extremely happy as Mighty Sailor Yuriko had thanked the team for helping her and the others thanking her back, parting until the next threat comes.</p><p>    The credits had started rolling and the lights brightened up as the crowds had started to file out, which was the case for the two as well. As the pair exited to the dark night sky, Natsuha reflected on the day, seeing Kaho happy made her feel rewarded and relieved that at least one of them had enjoyed the movie the whole way through.</p><p>    “Natsuha, did you like the movie? I loved it so much! I want to watch it again!” Kaho happily said, looking up to the dark, starry sky.</p><p>    “Maybe when it comes to DVD, Kaho.” Natsuha replied.</p><p>    “Ah, I see. We have lessons to get back to, and we can grow, just like Mighty Sailor and all her friends, right, Natsuha?”</p><p>    “As Idols, we should aim to the top, just like Mighty Sailor and her team!”</p><p>    Kaho had blushed for a moment, like she discovered a new side of Natsuha. “Aww, I think you enjoyed the movie!”</p><p>    “Hey, I was getting attached to this story as well, Kaho.”</p><p>     “Anyway, when can we go back to the movies soon, Natsuha? I love the theater!”</p><p>    “You see, I know what I want to watch one when it comes out. I think you may like it, Kaho.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading to the end! If you get the reference I made with Stairway to Cinderella you're pretty cool :) I should write more chill fluff tbh lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>